Mr. and Mr. Perfect
Mr. and Mr. Perfect is the 78th episode of the series and the 24th episode of the third season. It aired on Teletoon in Canada on April 13, 2008, and on Cartoon Network in the United States on November 11, 2008. Jen's cousin is having a wedding, but Jen isn't particularly happy about it, because she'll be forced to sit at the kids' table again due to not having a date. Caitlin, Jonesy, and Nikki all agree to help get Jen a date, but run into problems when Caitlin chooses one guy and Jonesy and Nikki choose another. Meanwhile, Jude goes on vacation at the beach while staying in the mall, and Wyatt gets trapped in mall jail by Ron the Rent-a-Cop, who wants to learn one of Wyatt's songs in order to woo Yummy Mummy. Plot Main Plot The group are walking through the mall and talking about Jen's cousin's upcoming wedding. However, while Caitlin is excited, Jen is noticeably not thrilled, for the simple reason that every year she gets stuck at the kids' table due to not having a date. This gives Caitlin the idea of getting Jen a date, although Jen is less than excited about Caitlin's chances. Later, Jonesy and Nikki are discussing the upcoming wedding, and Nikki points out that Caitlin is right; they really should try to help out Jonesy's stepsister. At that moment, a guy Nikki knows walks in, and they begin trying to set him up with Jen. This guy, Dax, isn't very interested until Jonesy decides to bribe him by suggesting that Dax can get a discount on running shoes if he dates Jen, at which point he agrees. Caitlin, meanwhile, finds a guy for Jen when he orders a lemonade from the Big Squeeze. Her guy, Dougray, is unwilling to go out when Caitlin asks him–until he learns that Caitlin isn't asking for herself, but for a sporty brunette friend, as Dougray just happens to like sporty brunettes. However, he senses a trap and asks why he should date Jen, so Caitlin offers him free lemonade for a year if he does so. Both groups take their guy to the Penalty Box. When they arrive, though, neither is willing to concede to the other, so they leave it up to Jen to decide who to take. When Jen can't decide instantly, Caitlin suggests that she go on a sample date to find out who she's most compatible with. Jen readily agrees, and soon she's inside Grind Me, waiting for her date with two guys at once. However, it seems that things are not all good, as Caitlin and Jonesy are taking the competition far more seriously than Dax, Dougray, or Nikki. As a result, Jen's friends stake out a table to watch the date, and soon begin interfering. Caitlin is first, throwing a muffin at Dax's head to throw him off his game and then using her retrieval of the muffin as an opportunity to whisper instructions to Dougray. When Dougray tries to follow them and get Jen another coffee, he finds himself on the floor after Jonesy trips him. Caitlin calls her friend out for this, though, and Jen realizes what's going on. It doesn't matter, however, because Jen has made her decision: Dax! Caitlin is very displeased with Jen's choice, and when Dougray tries to leave because the competition is over, she grabs him and stops him. It turns out that Caitlin is very upset over losing, and plans to train Dougray to woo Jen away from Dax. While Dougray is uncertain about this, he is willing to go along with the idea, and soon Caitlin is training him on everything that Jen likes. When Caitlin decides her charge is ready, she sends him into the Penalty Box to talk to Jen. While there, he casually reveals that he's into all the things that Jen likes, and Jen asks him to the wedding. Of course, neither Jonesy nor Nikki are happy when they find out what happened, and they make their way to the Penalty Box to yell at her. Jen apologizes, and tells them that she actually made a mistake, as she and Dougray have too much in common; however, this does nothing to soothe her friends feelings, and they tell her that they won't be speaking to her as they leave. As soon as they go, though, a guy walks up to her, asks her about the people yelling at her, introduces himself as Adam, and tells her that he thinks that she's beautiful. Soon, Jen falls in love with him, and she takes him to meet her friends. Unfortunately, when she brings him over, Caitlin, Jonesy, and Nikki complain that he's not Dax or Dougray, and being fighting openly over which one of their dates was better. This worries Jen, as she fears that the squabbling might scare off Adam–which it does, leaving Jen dateless and sitting at the kids' table at yet another wedding. When Jen, Jonesy, and Nikki come back from the wedding, they join in Jude's vacation. While there, they are approached by Dax and Dougray, with Dax wanting his half-price running shoes and Dougray wanting his free lemonade. Jen is shocked that her friends gave bribes to date her, but Jonesy points out the obvious: it worked–until it didn't. Sub-Plot One: Jude's Vacation While the rest of the group deals with the wedding and Ron, Jude spends his time hanging out by the fountain. The reason? He hasn't had a vacation in quite some time, and so he's decided to take one. His friends are surprised by this, especially since Jude plans to get a tan from the mall's fluorescent lighting; however, since Jude is often off in his own little world anyway, nobody minds much, especially since Jude is actually having fun. Soon, he's sunbathing in a beach chair with his feet in a bucket of sand next to an inflatable palm tree, watching people go by while recorded beach sounds play in his ears. Eventually, his plan attracts more people, and soon a beach party is roaring. With a bunch of people gathered and believing in the power of the indoor beach, Jude decides to up the ante, and starts surfing down the escalator. Jude's beach party ends up being a success, and to top it all off, Jude somehow gets a tan. When Caitlin sees this, she is impressed, and soon she joins him on the beach to get herself a tan without use of sun or self-tanner. Their friends join them, and start relaxing with Jude's magical fountain vacation. Sub-Plot Two: Wyatt's Song Ron is working hard and walking his beat when he spies a beautiful woman. He is entranced by her, and attempts to woo her, but his attempts fall flat when he blurts out that she smells like burning rubber. Ron is depressed until he sees Wyatt singing a song to Marlowe, at which point he hatches a plan. The first step of his plan requires Wyatt to break the law. While Wyatt is normally law-abiding, Ron is trailing him in order to catch him over even the smallest misstep, and when Wyatt misses the trash can when he tries to throw away his empty coffee cup, Ron arrests him for littering even though Wyatt had picked up his cup and was about to put it in the trash anyway. To back up this charge, he adds accusations of resisting arrest and failure to comply with authorities, and then proceeds to torture Wyatt by making him listen to country music. This torture breaks Wyatt, and he agrees to Ron's request to teach him the song that Wyatt played for Marlowe. Unfortunately, the journey for Wyatt is more arduous than he expected, as Ron has never played guitar before in his life. However, Wyatt works hard at it, and after five hours settles on a teaching style that works for Ron: treating it like torture and forcing Ron to play the chords correctly. Ron ends up learning the song, and having fun besides, which convinces Wyatt that maybe teaching Ron how to play isn't so bad after all. Later, when Wyatt joins his friends at Jude's vacation spot, they hear Ron playing Wyatt's song for Yummy Mummy. Because they know him so well, though, they recognize the song as one of Wyatt's competitions. They accuse him of helping Ron out, and Wyatt sheepishly agrees that he did, indeed, help Ron with his romantic aspirations. Quotes *'Jen:' Oh, sure. Jonesy's all grown up, but once again, Jen gets stuck with the nose pickers and the food throwers. Caitlin: Why are you talking about yourself in the third person? Jen: Because Jen can't take another wedding at the kids table! That's why! Nikki: You wouldn't have to sit there if you had a date, though, right? Jen: Like that'll ever happen. Caitlin: That's what friends are for, right, Nikki? Nikki: Hey, I like Jen, but not in that way. *'Wyatt:' Jude? Jude: Hey, Wyatt, Wyatt's ol' lady. Marlowe: What's with the bucket? Jude: I'm on vacay, dude. Wyatt: Vacay? Jude: I haven't had a holiday in forever, so I'm taking some mucho needed R&R. Ahh, this is the life. *'Ron:' You smell very nice. Like, uh, flowers and oranges and burning rubber! (Yummy Mummy gasps and slaps Ron in the face.) I love the scent of burning rubber in the morning! (to Stanley) Tell me, young man, what's your mom looking for in a romantic relationship? Stanley: (kicking Ron in the shin) Loser! *'Dax:' If this Jen girl is so great, why does she need help getting a date? Jonesy: Two words: low self-esteem. Nikki: That's three words. *'Jen:' Everybody, this is Adam. We just met and totally clicked! So I've decided to take him to the wedding instead. Caitlin: What? How could you do that to me! Uh, I mean, Dougray, he's perfect! Nikki: No he isn't! Our guy was perfect. Caitlin: My guy can speak French. Jonesy: Our guy can burp the alphabet! Caitlin: My guy can save lives! Nikki: Our guy can drive a speedboat! Caitlin: My guy can fly! Jonesy: Our guy can shoot lasers with his mind! *'Jen:' To the dumb ol' bride and groom. (Robbie and Diego spill their drinks on Jen and laugh.) Jen: I hate weddings! *'Dax:' (to Jonesy) You promised me 50% off running shoes if I dated Jen! Dougray: (to Caitlin) You promised me free lemonade for a year! Jen: You guys offered bribes to date me?!? Jonesy: Hey, it worked, didn't it? Nikki: Uh, no, it didn't. Jonesy: Oh, right, whatever. Trivia *Wyatt mentions that Jen can't drive without crashing. This is a reference to "The Slow and the Even-Tempered," which focused on that exact issue. *Dax believes that life is the ultimate stimulant, and as such abstains from drinking coffee. *In this episode, it is revealed that Jen likes chocolate skis, her favorite band is Sucker Punch, and her favorite spectator sport is basketball. *Adam looks like Cory Halder but with a very deep tan. *Jonesy does not hold nor lose a job in this episode. *Ron may be a fan of Led Zeppelin, as he tells Wyatt that he loves "Stairway to Heaven." *Mr. Garcia makes a cameo during the wedding. Gallery Jude on Vacation.jpg|Jude on vacation. Dax.jpg|Dax. Dougray.jpg|Dougray. Adam.png|Adam. Drink Spill.png|Another dreadful wedding for Jen. Ron Singing.png|Ron flirting with Yummy Mummy. Nikki and Jonesy raising their hands in the air.png|Nikki and Jonesy doing a victory dance. Video This clip was provided by 6teen on YouTube. Category:Season 3 Category:Videos